gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dimitri Rascalov
Dimitri Rascalov (1969 - 2008) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece como principal antagonista en Grand Theft Auto IV y es mencionado en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Comienza el juego como el segundo al mando de la organización criminal Faustin en Playa de Hove. Su mejor amigo es Mikhail Faustin, lo cual se demuestra por los tatuajes en las palmas de sus manos, que significan "hermanos de por vida". Dimitri tiene una adicción a los medicamentos con receta, ya sea calmantes antidepresivos o analgésicos. Esta es la razón por la que él siempre está en calma. Historia Antes de GTA IV Rusia En la Madre Patria thumb|200px|Artwork de Dimitri Rascalov.Dimitri Rascalov y Mikhail Faustin se conocieron en Rusia, y sirvieron los dos como soldados en la Guerra Fría, y, finalmente, pasaron un tiempo en un campo de prisioneros en Siberia. Según Mikhail, Dimitri hubiera sido "La perra de algún gorila enorme" de no haber sido a que él lo defendía. Implicando que Dimitri fue victima de algún abuso sexual en mas de una ocasión. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Los problemas de Faustin thumb|Señal en el mapa para sus misiones.Los dos eran como hermanos según Mikhail. Sin embargo, tras el paso a Liberty City, Mikhail se convirtió en adicto al alcohol y la cocaína, y ya no tenia en cuenta el consejo de Dimitri. Dimitri a menudo le advirtió que la mafia rusa significa mantener un perfil y respetar las reglas del juego, pero Mikhail no le escuchaba. Esto finalmente condujo a la guerra con la familia Petrovic después del mal aconsejado asesinato de Lenny Petrovic por parte de Mikhail. La muerte de Faustin Dimitri tuvo que tratar con Kenny Petrovic para salvar su propia vida, y ese trato fue el asesinato de Mikhail, Dimitri le encargo a ese asesinato a un simple immigrante llamado Niko Bellic, Dimitri que vivio, fue capaz de sacar adelante la organización criminal Faustin. Después Dimitri se hizo cargo de la organización y se convirtio en socio de otro poderoso gangster ruso, Bulgarin. Dimitri y niko.jpg‎|Dimitri encargando la muerte de Faustin. A Dish Served Cold.PNG|Niko asesinando a Dimitri. A Revenger's Tragedy.PNG|Dimitri asesinando a Jimmy Pegorino. Traición a Niko Finalmente se constató que Bellic ha pasado a la historia, por lo que Dimitri traiciona a Niko Bellic. Bajo el pretexto de pagar a Niko por la ejecución de Faustin, Dimitri prevista una emboscada a Niko, pero Niko fue advertido previamente por Little Jacob de Dimitri. Tanto Niko como Jacob salieron ilesos de la emboscada de Dimitri. thumb|300px|Imagen de Dimitri en la [[base de datos del LCPD.]] Dimitri y Bulgarin secuestran Roman Bellic en un intento para atraer a Niko de la clandestinidad. Niko pudo rescatar a Roman, una vez más, sin ser asesinados, sin embargo fue conectado a un régimen de extorsión al revelar un asunto entre el teniente de alcalde Bryce Dawkins y su amante gay, Bernie Crane. Muerte o traición a Pegorino Hacia el final de la historia, Dimitri resulta involucrado en un anillo de distribución de heroína con la familia Pegorino. En ese momento Niko trabajaba para los Pegorino, y se enfrenta a la decisión de regresar a trabajar por Dimitri y poner sus sentimientos de lado duro o de tomar venganza por Dimitri. El jugador puede decidir entre matar o trabajar con Dimitri. *'Dinero': Si el jugador elije Dinero, Niko deberá reúnirse con Phil Bell, ambos se dirigen a Puerto Tudor a ver a un comprador. La cosa va de que Niko y Phil esperan a que Dimitri haga el trato con los compradores, y que estos llamen a sus hombres en Puerto Tudor para que les den el dinero a Niko y Phil. Pero Dimitri llama a Niko diciendole que ha decidido matar al comprador, y que les aconseja que vayan a por el dinero. Niko y Phil consiguen el dinero, y Niko se desentiende completamente de Dimitri. Durante la boda de Roman y de Mallorie, Dimitri mandará a un matón a matar a Niko, pero durante un forcejeo, un disparo mata a Roman. Niko encuentra a Dimitri, pero este antes ejecuta a Jimmy Pegorino, su socio. Al final Niko lo persigue hasta la Estatua de la Felicidad y lo mata. *'Venganza': Si el jugador elige Venganza, deberá ir al Platypus, barco en el que Niko Bellic llega a America, hasta dar con el. Despues de una masacre contra sus matónes, Niko llega hasta Dimitri y lo ejecuta, no sin antes rogarle a Bellic que lo dejara ir. Luego Jimmy Pegorino en venganza hacia Niko por la muerte de Dimitri, produce un tiroteo, en el cual muere Kate McReary, la novia del protagonista. Luego hacia el final del juego, Niko lo atrapa en la Estatua de la Felicidad y lo mata. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 thumb|274px|Matónes de Dimitri mencionando a este último. En The Lost and Damned no aparece físicamente pero su mención es mas importante ya que no se menciona en una frase aleatoria. Bueno según los matones de Dimitri, Ashley le debía mucho dinero a Dimitri, así que para pagar sus deudas ofrecen a Johnny secuestrar a Roman Bellic y entregarselo a Rascalov, para quedar en paz con los rusos. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 En este juego tampoco aparece, sino que, en la misión Departure Time mientras que los hombres de Ray Bulgarin descargan la heroína, Timur dice: "Ahora que Rascalov esta muerto, la heroína es toda nuestra". Esto puede indicar que Ray Bulgarin se quedó con la heroína que Dimitri traficaba en el PLATYPUS antes de que Niko Bellic entrara en el barco, acabara con sus matones y lo asesinara ( A Dish Served Cold) o bien, puede referirse a la heroína que Dimitri les "compró" a la Familia Pegorino (If The Price Is Right) y para luego que sea eliminado por Niko Bellic (A Revenger's Tragedy) Traiciones de Dimitri *Mikhail Faustin: Dimitri traiciono a Mikhail mandando a Niko para matarlo, para estar en paz con la Familia Petrovic, debido a que Mikhail mando a Niko a asesinar a Lenny Petrovic, hijo de Kenny Petrovic. *Niko Bellic: Dimitri traiciono a Niko por dejar en ruina a Ray Bulgarin al perder su cargamento. *Jimmy Pegorino20px: Dimitri lo traiciono matándolo porque no piensa compartir el dinero con el. Curiosidades *En la base de datos de la LCPD, hay un error en su nombre, dice Dimitri Rascalcov, agregandole una letra (quiza se su nombre Beta) *En la misión Do You Have Protection? Dimitri, en las escenas, trae corbata y cuando salimos al Sex Shop con él, no la trae. *Es el único personaje al que se le mueve la corbata. *En los cutscenes el traje de Dimitri se ve ajustado a Dimitri sin embargo en las misiones se ve que le queda un poco grande. *Tal vez su corbata movible es un Easter Egg. *Es el primer personaje de GTA IV que se viste con un traje de corbata. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? *Final Destination *No Love Lost *Rigged to Blow *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution *Hostile Negotiation *Union Drive *Buoys Ahoy *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *One Last Thing *20pxA Dish Served Cold *20pxIf the price is right *20px Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxA Revenger's Tragedy Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Departure Time de:Dimitri Rascalov en:Dimitri Rascalov fi:Dimitri Rascalov fr:Dimitri Rascalov nl:Dimitri Rascalov pl:Dimitri Rascalov sv:Dimitri Rascalov Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Mafia rusa Categoría:Don